The Chronicles of Spyro: Uprising
by ThunderHawk52
Summary: A new evil from Earth has come to invade the Dragon Realm. Spyro and Cynder have to unite with an unknown dragon from the Earth realm to terminate this new threat. Join Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Haos and Shane to restore the planet and weaken the enemy.
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of Spyro: Uprising**_

Before the world was under war, an echo dragon egg appeared in a world where these creatures called humans lived. These humans took the egg and started studying it thinking that it was it was fossilized. But the egg hatched and the dragon ran away. He was lost in the shadows of the night without anywhere to go, until he met a human with a kind heart. The human took him and raised him as his son. Today, things have become totally different; his existence with the humans changed him drastically. He's impatient, reckless, short-tempered and too sincere. Well it all started where things got wrong…

To KeelosPrower15

I tried to give it a little bit of more sense to the story, but I'll explain how Haos got into the human world and how he lived it.

And thanks for being honest, and you're not douchey.


	2. Chapter 1: Returning of the legends

**Chapter 1: Returning of the legends**

The carefree dragon had the name of Haos. He was finishing a job along with his friend Shane. After they finished and heading their way back home, they saw a light:

Haos: _Hey, Shane. Look!_

Shane: _Huh? Wow! What's that light?_

Haos: _Hmm. Let's check it out._

Shane: _Are you sure about it, Haos? It might be dangerous._

Haos: _Shane!_

Shane: _Fine!_

The duo got close to that light to see what was, but all of the sudden; it started to pull them in:

Shane:_ What the hell?_

Haos: _Dude, push it! Push it!_

They were too late to retreat from the scene. After they woke up, they discovered that they were no longer in San Francisco. The area was deserted and cold, and there was no one around. The car was upside down and:

Shane: _MMMPH! MMMPH!_

Haos popped the airbag, and Shane took a deep breath and said:

Shane: _Thanks, dude!_

Haos: _A pleasure._

As they got out of the car, they looked around. There was no roads, no houses, not even people. It was dark, cold and lonely, and they were feeling kind of cool. Shane was checking if the car could be repaired:

Haos: _Well?_

Shane: _It's beyond repair_, _so I guess we have to go on foot._

Haos: _But first we have to get rid of the car._

Shane: _SAY WHAT?_

Haos: _Even if this place looks uninhabited, just in case we can't leave a trace of our arrival._

Shane: _But I customized the car myself, I can't just throw it out!_

Haos: _Shane, if there are hostiles around this place, they could go for us. Besides you said that the car was beyond repair._

Shane: _But…_

Haos: _Shane!_

Shane: _Oh, okay!_

Shane put the C4 charges around the car, he detonated the charges and the car exploded:

Shane: _(sniff) I'm gonna miss that car._

Haos: _Come on, Shane. There's no time for a funeral._

Haos and Shane walked for hours in the desert, without water or food:

Shane: _Dude, are we there yet? I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm cold…_

Haos: _Stop whining, you're embarrassing yourself._

Shane: _But we've been walking for hours, and my legs are killing me! How do you expect me to react? Huh?_

Haos: _Chill! STOP!_

Suddenly they were on the edge of a cliff:

Shane: _Whoa!_

Haos: _Um, how many feet is this pit deep?_

Shane: _Probably, 850 feet deep?_

Haos: _Mamma mia! Maybe we should take another way, right?_

Shane: _Or fly over it?_

Haos had to carry Shane to the other side flying:

Haos: _Dude, what have you ate?_

Shane: _A pound of chicken, and meatballs._

Haos: _For the love of God, Shane!_

Shane: _I was hungry, dude!_

As soon as they landed, they continued their way onward, until Shane stepped on somebody:

Shane:_ I think I stepped on something._

Sparx: _MMMPH! MMMMMMPH!_

Haos grabbed the bug:

Haos: _Hey, wake up._

Sparx: _I… I can't… eat another bite…_

Haos: _Put yourself together!_

Sparx: _um, huh? AAAAHHH! LET ME GO!_

Haos: _OW!_

Shane: _You okay? Nothing broken?_

Sparx: _Um, I'm just fine. Thanks for asking, um…_

Shane: _I'm Shane, and this is Haos._

Sparx: _Pleased to meet you two. Um, hey Haos, didn't your race supposed to be extinct?_

Haos: _Extinct? What the hell are you talking about?_

Sparx: _Didn't you know? The echo dragons died in the cataclysm._

Haos: _OH! So that's why this place was deserted and the cliffs too. It was the end of the world._

Sparx: _Wait. You're not from here?_

Shane: _Actually, we live in San Francisco._

Sparx: _Never heard of it._

Haos: _I'm sorry. Um, where are we, exactly?_

Sparx: _Didn't you noticed? You're in the Dragon World, or what's left of it._

Shane: _WHAT! SO WE'RE NOT ON EARTH ANYMORE?_

Sparx: _There's no need to yell._

Haos: _That explains it._

Sparx: _Besides, how did you get here?_

Haos: _We just got here by coincidence, so don't ask again._

Sparx: _Oh. Hmm. Hey, um, can you help me with something?_

Shane: _Eh?_

Haos: _On what?_

Sparx leads them to a cave, inside the cave, there was rubble blocking the path:

Haos: _So you want us to unblock the path._

Sparx: _Please? My bro's on the other side._

Haos: _Fine!_

Haos and Shane blown up the rubble, and two other dragons heard the sound. These two other dragons are very familiar to everyone.

Haos: _OK, dum dum._

Sparx: _Thank you!_

The three continued the path until they got to a garden:

Haos: _Wow, it's so beautiful, and quiet._

Sparx: _This place is where probably Spyro is._

Haos: _Spyro?_

Sparx: _I'll tell you when we find him._

Through the beautiful field of flowers they walked is search for Spyro, until finally they found them:

Sparx: _SPYRO, I MISSED YOU, BRO!_

Spyro: _Heh, It's good to see you again, buddy!_

Cynder: _Um, what's going on?_

Sparx: _… Hey Cynder…_

Haos: _You were saying "a" or "some"?_

Spyro: _Thanks for helping Sparx to come back._

Haos: _It's always a pleasure to help. How rude of me, we didn't introduce ourselves here, the name's Haos._

Spyro: _Nice to meet you, Haos. I'm Spyro._

Cynder: _And I'm Cynder._

Haos: _Who was talking to you?_

Cynder: _Eh?_

Haos: _…Just messin' with you. Pleased to meet you!_

Cynder: _…hm._

They walked for hours again in the endless wasteland, until Cynder asks:

Cynder: _How did you two get here?_

Haos: _If you like stories, I'll tell you. We were on a job on Earth to takedown most wanted criminals…_

Spyro: _You are bounty hunters?_

Shane: _Mercenaries, to be exact._

Spyro: _Oh._

Haos: _After we finished them, we saw a light on the horizon._

Shane: _And he insisted to get close to it!_

Haos: _Yeah, and the light sucked us in…_

Shane: _And we're here by coincidence._

Spyro: _I was wondering how the human world looks like._

Haos: _It looks a lot different, I can tell you._

The five arrived at a temple, very familiar to Spyro and Cynder, but they saw people with black clothes, the group went to hide.

Spyro: _Who are they?_

Haos peeks to see who were they, and he recognizes them,

Haos: _It can't be them._

Shane: _Who? Them?_

Sparx: _Excuse me, but what are you talking about?_

Haos: _They were supposed to be dead!_

Spyro: _Who?_

Cynder: _They're taking the others with them!_

The people with the black suits had other dragons caged in a pick-up van.

Spyro: _We have to get them out!_

Haos: _Agreed! Sparx, distract them. Spyro, Cynder, free the dragons. Shane and I will go inside and dispatch the soldiers._

Sparx: _Why do I have to be the decoy?_

Shane: _Because you're tiny, now go!_

Shane pushes his into the site, the soldiers started to shoot Sparx, he evaded the attacks. Spyro and Cynder freed the caged ones while Shane and Haos dispatched all the soldiers inside the temple. Everything was done, but one of the dragons was upset after what the soldiers made to the temple.

Haos: _What's up?_

? : Look_ what they have done to our temple! They must be stopped!_

Spyro: At least they are finished.

They all entered the temple, they looked around and everything was covered with techno stuff.

Cynder: _Looked what they've done to this place!_

Ignitus: _This used to be a very sacred place for us. This is the place where we kept you hidden before you were born. How long has passed since we had seen each other again, Spyro?_

Ignitus comes in, well as a ghost.

Spyro: _Ignitus? You're… you're alive!_

Haos: _Well, I don't see like he's alive. He looks more like a ghost._

Ignitus: _I was always wondering if you two were still alive. But now I see that you were, after all._

Cynder: _Well, it's a relief that you're okay._

Sparx: _Maybe not physically._

Ignitus: _And I know that your new friends know about this evil._

Haos: _(exhales) yes._

They all sit around a circle in front of them.

Haos: _They're named the New Dark Force, this army in our world used to make peace using their dark powers. But one day, they turned against us and caused a war between the mortals and the dark ones. We were assigned to take out the NDF for good, and it's a good thing they were gone from Earth, but we never knew they were taking refuge here in the Dragon Realm._

Spyro: _We have to stop them!_

Haos: _But this time, for good!_

Shane: _But first we have to put the planet back together. They might have an advantage because they're experienced when it comes to zero gravity._

Cynder: _Looks like we have our first task._

Haos: _Good. Let's get started!_

_**End of chapter**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Search for the Heartstone

_**Chapter 2: The Search for the Heartstone**_

Haos: _So how do we suppose to put the world back together if there's no core?_

Spyro: _Core?_

Haos: _The heart of the planet. Without it, there's no life for it._

Ignitus: _I know one way to restore it._

Shane: _You do?_

Ignitus: _Quite. The planet's new heart takes form of the Heartstone._

Spyro: _The Heartstone?_

Shane: _The stone glows red and makes a pumping sound, like a real heart._

Ignitus: _Indeed. And it's only found where the Destroyer has fallen._

Sparx: _Hey, I know where that is. Follow me!_

Haos: _Stay here, Shane._

Shane: _But I wanna go with you!_

Haos: _We need you here to operate the computers, okay._

Shane: _Okay, but have this._

Shane tosses a communicator to Haos.

Shane: _Haos, keep in touch._

Haos: _Mmm-hmm._

Sparx: _Come on, Haos. Let's go!_

They were going out.

Shane: _May God…_

Ignitus: _and the spirits…_

Both: _… watch over them!_

They flew all the way to the site where the Destroyer fell. They got close to the rests of the monster and they saw a light…

Haos: _Light has been spotted._

Spyro: _Let's go inside!_

Haos: _Roger that._

As they get deeper and deeper into the monster, the light was getting even brighter. They made it, in front of them there was the Heartstone. It was glowing red and was pumping like a heart.

Cynder: _So that's why it's called the Heartstone._

Haos: _No doubt._

Haos was getting close to grab it.

Sparx: _Don't touch it. How do we know that this place would fall apart when you grab it?_

Haos: _We don't._

Sparx: …?

Haos carefully grabs the stone and shows it to the rest.

Haos: _See? Nothing happened._

Then the place started to crumble and to fall apart.

Sparx: _I warned you about this, but no. Nobody listens to the dragonfly!_

Cynder: _This is not a good time to argue. Let's get out of here!_

They flew as fast as they could out of the site, until they escaped.

Haos: _That was close. Shane, come in Shane._

_Shane: So you finally got it?_

Haos: _Yup!_

_Shane: Good. Now in order to restore the planet's core, you must get to one of the openings of the planet's crust._

Haos: _Understood! Haos out._

Spyro: _What now?_

Haos: _We have to get to the closest opening of the planet's crust._

Spyro: _Follow me!_

Spyro led the rest to the closest crack. Haos grabs the Heartstone and drop it into the deep pit.

Sparx: _Is that it? No lights or effects?_

Haos: _Wait for it…_

And dust started to be sucked under the crust, dust from the sky. After a few minutes, the air was clear.

_Shane: Haos, come in!_

Haos: _What is it?_

_Shane: Congrats, the planet's core is restored!_

Haos: _Finally. But one question, how did you know about the Heartstone?_

_Shane: Lucky guess, I think…_

Haos: _Well… were heading back to the temple, okay?_

Spyro: _What is it?_

Haos: _The core's restored._

Cynder: _Good. Now we can put the world back, right?_

Haos: _Positive._

Spyro: _Good. Um, how did you know about that?_

Haos: _POD._

Spyro: _?_

Haos: _Like a communicator, a phone, get it? _

Sparx: _OK, I'll just pretend that I know what is that thing that you said._

Haos: _You want me to give you a better explanation?_

Sparx: _Is it gonna make my head hurt?_

Haos: _Yup!_

Sparx: _Then no._

_**End of chapter**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Lost City in the Water

_**Chapter 3: The Lost City in the Water**_

Everyone was in the temple, planning on how to restore the planet.

Haos: _Now that the core is back, how do we suppose to restore the planet's pieces?_

Shane: _Probably the core's gravity could give us time, but this is just too big for me._

Ignitus: _This world has temples that keep the realm in peace._

Haos: _I don't get it…_

Spyro: _Prevent it from any kind of disaster, I believe._

Ignitus: _Maybe if you go into those temples and restore its power, perhaps that will help the planet heal naturally._

Cynder: _But where are those temples?_

Haos looks down and sees a puddle of water.

Haos: _Um, was this puddle here?_

Shane: _This is a wet place, so there might be puddles everywhere._

Haos: _I don't know, Shane. This one's a little too big to be okay._

Then a little dragon pops out of the puddle and freak out Shane. It chased Shane to a climbable pole, Shane climbs the pole but the little dragon bites his butt.

Shane: _OWWW! OKLAHOMA, OKLAHOMA! OHH! LET GO OFF ME, GODDAMN IT!_

The little dragon lets go off Shane's butt and goes directly to Cynder. Shane got off the pole rubbing his butt.

Shane:_ Oh, my ass meat! That's not cool!_

Cynder: _Come on, Shane. It's just a baby._

Cynder puts her close to Shane's face.

Shane: _Aah! Baby? Then why did it bit my ass?_

Cynder: _Baby dragons need to chew._

Haos: _Like puppies, only worse._

Shane: _I notice. Ow, my ass!_

?: _Hello._

Shane: _Get her off my face!_

Then the little dragon jumps out of Cynder's arms and started to run to the exit.

Shane: _Get her!_

They chased the little blue dragon into a water pit. The baby jumped, but the others stopped.

Sparx: _Do you think it's safe to go down there?_

Shane: _No, but maybe this can help._

Shane grabs a pebble-like orb from his pocket.

Sparx: _A pebble?_

Shane lays down the orb. Then the orb transformed into a submarine mech.

Sparx: _Ooooh!_

Shane: _All aboard!_

Everyone entered the submarine, while the little dragon was waiting beneath the water. The sub submerged into the water and follows the little blue dragon, which was swimming quite quickly. They saw a light in the end of the underwater cavern, which after they go through it they saw a city in a huge bubble of air. They followed the dragon into the city. After they emerged in the docks of the city, they got out of the sub.

Spyro: I never thought there was a city underwater.

Then all of the sudden, elves with spears round them up.

Haos: _Hey, take it easy. We come in peace._

?: _Peace? Why should we believe you after you left us?_

Cynder: _Show yourself!_

?: _If you came here to kill us, then it's best for you to leave._

The dragon approaches to the sight of the others.

Poseidon: _I am Poseidon, king of Nymphus and elder of the water dragons._

Spyro: _Water dragons? Ignitus told us that you left._

Poseidon: _Him? Malefor told us that he didn't needed us anymore._

Spyro and Cynder: _Malefor?_

Haos: _Male what?_

Spyro: _That's a lie!_

Cynder: _Malefor almost killed us!_

Haos: _Excuse me, but who's Melafor?_

Poseidon: _It's Malefor, and why should we believe you?_

Ignitus: _Because the temple lost its power, my friend._

Ignitus appears from the shadows.

Poseidon: _I don't understand._

Ignitus: _When the world was split apart, the temples lost their power. That explains your confusion?_

The little dragon pops out of the water and runs after Poseidon.

?: GWANDPA!

Shane: _Wait a second! She's your…_

Poseidon: _She's my granddaughter._

Haos: _Cute!_

Poseidon: _Aqua, what have I told you to not go back to the surface._

Aqua: _Sowy, Gwanpa._

Spyro: _Don't be hard with her. She's a good child after all._

Shane: _Even though she bit my ass._

Cynder: _But why she led us here?_

Poseidon: _Aqua!_

Aqua:…

Haos: _Don't be hard with her, pops. For some reason she led us here._

Poseidon: _Pops?_

Haos: _Never mind._

Spyro: _Heading straight to the point, where's the temple?_

Poseidon: _Temple?_

Spyro: _Maybe she led us here to find the temple._

Poseidon: _… Follow me._

Poseidon led them to the temple.

Poseidon: _Here we are._

They arrived in front of a tall tower.

Spyro: _This is the temple?_

Poseidon: _Indeed._

Sparx: _I expected something more smaller._

Haos: _Get used to it, Sparx. We're gonna see structures this big on the way._

Sparx: _I guess you got a point. Hey, wait up!_

Inside the temple, in the end there were three pillars with crystals on them. Between the way there was a puzzle-like zone.

Haos: _This looks arcane. Khallos' work, Shane?_

Shane: _Negative. This place has been here for, I'm guessing, a very long time._

Spyro: _So, a millennium old puzzle, huh._

Haos: _My specialty!_

They entered the site and solved the twisted puzzle the temple gave them, and the pillars started to descend.

Haos: Ooh, sweet!

The three dragons approached the pillars.

Haos: _Hands on the crystals, I think._

The three dragons put their hands on the crystals in the pillars, the crystals started to shine and the place started to tremble. The crust started to put back on the core. The quake stopped and a shining gem was descending to the altar.

Sparx: _What's that shining thing?_

Haos: _I dunno._

Haos grabs the gem and puts it in his bag. They ran out of the temple.

Shane: _Congrats, guys! One of the pieces is placed back to the core._

Haos: _Yeah!_

Spyro: _That's good news!_

Cynder: _Poseidon, we found a gem when we lighted up the pillars. Do you know anything about it?_

Haos takes out the gem.

Poseidon: _What you found is an Auragem. A stone kept in the temples for years waiting to be summoned by the chosen._

Haos: _In short, we're the chosen._

Poseidon: _Quite. But that doesn't change my thoughts about you._

Sparx: _Oh, well._

Poseidon: _Keep the gem with you. You don't know when you'll need it._

Aqua runs back to Shane and bites his butt again.

Shane: _Ow, F-! Could you stop biting my ass?_

Cynder: _Shane, watch your mouth. There's a baby. Besides it's a way to say that she likes you._

Shane: _Let me go!_

Aqua lets go off Shane's butt.

Aqua: _Me wanna go with you!_

Spyro: _Yeah. She might be of a good use on the way._

Aqua spits acid to a rock, and the rock melted.

Shane: _If she can do that, I guess that the bites aren't that bad after all._

Haos: _Permission to bring Aqua with us, sir._

Poseidon: _(exhales) Fine. But I'll come with you._

Aqua: _Yay!_

Haos: _Welcome aboard, pops!_

They all got back to the sub, and swam back to the surface.

_**End of chapter**_


	5. Chapter 4: Noticing the Resemblance

_**Chapter 4: Noticing the Resemblance**_

They got out of the submarine. While on their way to the main temple, Spyro looked at Cynder and Haos irregularly. Then he approached to Shane and asked:

Spyro: _Shane, don't you notice something about them?_

Shane raised his sight on Cynder and Haos.

Shane: _Other from the black and white, no._

Spyro: _They look exactly alike._

Sparx: _The only things that make Haos and Cynder a little different are that Haos has thumbs, and larger claws…_

Shane: _Yeah?_

Sparx: _And he's white. And his attitude's completely opposite to Cynder's._

Shane: _Almost opposite. He's humble on one point, and he's not coward if you meant that._

Sparx: _I didn't mean that!_

Shane: _Then don't use the word "completely"._

Haos: _Guys, what are you talkin' about?_

Shane: _*gasp* Nothing! Just… uh… talking a little bit to myself…_

Haos: _Uh… okay!_

Haos walks away and enters the temple.

Spyro: _Do you think they're related?_

Shane: _I think. I'll make a DNA exam to see if they're related._

Spyro: _What?_

Shane: _I need at least one of their scales to see if they're brother and sister._

Sparx: _And_ _how are you gonna do that?_

Shane pulls out a necklace with a while dragon scale.

Sparx: _How did you get that?_

Shane: _Long story._

Sparx: _Will make my head hurt?_

Shane: _Yep!_

Sparx: _No, thank you._

Spyro: _How will you get Cynder's?_

Shane: _Good question. You'll be participating…_

Spyro: _Don't drag me into this!_

Shane: *sigh* _What about you, Sparx?_

Sparx: _I'm definitely in!_

Shane: _Oh, good._

Spyro gets inside the temple. Inside he found out that the devices inside were blown up.

Spyro: _What happened here?_

Haos: _Someone sabotaged the temple. They destroyed everything._

Shane walks in, but as soon as he saw the equipment destroyed, he checked of what's left of it.

Shane: _Damn it! They took our contacts, locations, data, everything!_

Spyro: _It can't be._

Shane: _Good thing I copied everything in a jump drive._

Haos: _You did? Why didn't you tell us about it?_

Shane: _Sorry, dude. At least we can still continue with our quest to the temples._

Haos: _But they have all info!_

Shane: _I know. That makes it a little more difficult._

Sparx: _Um, so… what do we do?_

Haos: _We have to move to another location._

Cynder: _How about Warfang?_

Haos: _Warfang?_

Spyro: _Many survivors are there. I hope they're okay._

Shane: _If we get there in time, we might find a few._

Sparx: _Then what are we waiting for? Let's move!_

They got out of the temple and gone to Warfang on foot, since Shane couldn't fly. After hours of walking, they stopped in a sight which used to be beautiful before the cataclysm.

Shane: _Okay, we'll camp out here._

It was nighttime, and all were around the campfire.

Haos: _Does anybody have something to kill time?_

Sparx: _Nope!_

Cynder: _Nuh-uh._

Haos: *sigh*

Haos was almost about to sleep until he started to sing. Everyone got surprised how he could have the voice. Then Cynder joined in too, but Spyro got even more surprised. He didn't thought that he could have a singing voice. They ended the song.

Sparx: _Cynder! How could you sing like that?_

Cynder: _I…_

Haos: _Hey, don't be hard with her. That was a beauty._

Cynder: _Well, thanks._

Spyro was a little shocked.

Cynder: _Spyro? Hey, Spyro!_

Shane: _Wake up, dude!_

Spyro: _Huh? Sorry, when did you learn to sing like that?_

Haos: _Um, Rock Band?_

Sparx: _What?_

Haos: _Just a game, never mind._

Spyro: _What about you, Cynder?_

Cynder: _I don't know. The lyrics just popped out of my head._

Spyro: _Shane…_

Shane was already sleeping.

Haos: _Looks like its bedtime. I'll take the guard._

Everyone went to sleep, except Haos. He was watching with a sorrow face to the horizon. Spyro wake up and saw Haos alert and serious.

Spyro: _Something wrong?_

Haos: _Whoa! God, don't you ever sleep?_

Spyro: _Well, I rarely see you with that look._

Haos: _What do you mean?_

Spyro: _Since I met you, you had a smile on your face regardless of any problem._

Haos: _So?_

Spyro: _So something took the smirk away. What is it?_

Haos: _*sigh* If I tell you, promise me you're not falling asleep!_

Spyro: _Okay, I promise._

Haos: _We good?_

Spyro: _Yeah._

Haos: _Okay, here goes. I was here once. Years ago, I hatched a year earlier that the others, I was surrounded by eggs. Then this red dragon showed up, smiling, I couldn't understand why he had that smirk. Then the place was attacked, I was trembling in fear. But during the attack, I saw a light, so beautiful I thought it could get me out of that nightmare. But when I got through, I was in the middle of the road; well, at first I didn't know where I was. A car was about run me over, but it stopped, he got out, he saw me and offered his help._

Spyro: _Help for what?_

Haos: _To find my family._

Spyro: _Shane?_

Haos: _Yup. We searched everywhere, but we couldn't find them anywhere. So he then asked me to stay with him and the next day try again._

Spyro: _And you did?_

Haos: _Yeah. The next day we tried again, but nothing. We asked the people, but the people just freak out when they see me. Then he asked me if I could stay for a time with him until my dad arrives, I couldn't say yes because I couldn't speak, I hugged him. I think he took it as a yes, so he took me in, raised me…_

Spyro: _Like a pet?_

Haos: _No, more like a father. I… I never thought that a human would risk himself for me. My father never arrived. Then I stayed with him for years 'til today. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing a survivor of my race anytime soon._

Spyro: _Why you have so much faith that you'll find someone else of your race?_

Haos: _I just know!_

They both looked at the others sleeping.

Haos: _Guess it could be good for a fairy tale. You go to sleep, I'll take the watch._

Spyro: _Are you sure?_

Haos: _Yeah, dude. Have some sleep. You'll need it more than me._

Spyro rejoined the others close to the campfire and fell asleep.

The next day, Shane woke up early and checked his computer to see if there are results. The results were positive. Nobody knew who took a scale off Cynder, but because of that he could know that Cynder and Haos are siblings, more like twins. Spyro wakes up and sees Shane nervous. When he sees the red on the laptop;

Spyro: _Um, what's the red color about?_

Shane: _These two… *gulp*… are twins._

Spyro: _What?_

The others by the scream woke up.

Haos: _What?_

Cynder: _What is it?_

Shane: _Um… tell 'em._

Spyro: _No, you tell them._

Shane: _No, you tell 'em._

Spyro: _you made the search, so you tell them._

Shane: _But you gave me the idea._

Spyro: _Fine!_

Haos: _What are you not telling us?_

Spyro: _Shane found out about you two._

Haos: _What?_

Spyro: _You two are siblings._

Cynder: _Huh!_

Shane: _To be more specific, you are twins._

Haos & Cynder: _… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!_

Sparx: _This is gonna be good._

Haos & Cynder: _I can't be the sibling of that! Ow!_

They hit each other when they were pointing.

Then Aqua started to laugh, but both looked at Aqua with rage. Then Aqua retreated with a few steps back.

Haos: _How could she be my sister if I don't know her much?_

Shane: _Maybe because you left earlier and she was born lately, I think._

Cynder look at Haos with a little bit of intrigue.

Shane: _Don't look at yourselves like that. That's not an excuse for leaving the team. Besides Haos, you had your wish._

Haos: _I guess so…_

Sparx: _Will you stop with the chit-chat already. We have work to do!_

Cynder & Haos: _Okay…_

They continued to walk to Warfang, still the two siblings looked at each other with intrigue.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 5: Back to Warfang

_**Chapter 5: Back to Warfang**_

They were walking to Warfang; everybody was staring at Haos, because he was more serious.

Haos: _What?_

Cynder: _Um, nothing._

Spyro was worried about them because them being siblings without knowing each other was a huge problem. Spyro tried to make Cynder feel comfortable, but she was too intrigued to be Haos' sister. Haos was also intrigued to be Cynder's brother, but he was also feeling comfortable because his wish came true, to see a survivor of his race. He was a lot more alert than before.

Spyro: _Cynder, you have to calm down…_

Cynder: _Calm down? I'm the sister of a jackass!_

Spyro: _*sigh* Look, Cynder. He's not what you think he is._

Cynder: _Oh, so now you're with him._

Spyro: _Just listen! Please._

Cynder: _…Fine._

Spyro: _He told me all his experiences, although he was a little embarrassed about it._

Cynder: _What do you mean?_

Spyro: _What I mean is that you're right on one point. He is a dork on one point, but he's humble on the inside._

Cynder: _How?_

Spyro: _If I tell you, you have to promise you'll not fall asleep._

Cynder: _Why?_

Spyro: _Because that'll embarrass him even more._

Spyro repeated the story that Haos told him in the campfire. Cynder understands a little bit.

Cynder: _I guess he's not that bad after all._

Haos: _Hey, is this the place?_

The have finally arrived at their destination.

Spyro: _This is Warfang._

Sparx: _Or what's left of it._

Haos: _You say that there are still survivors around the area._

Spyro: _Under the area._

Shane: _So there are basements._

Haos: _Maybe it's basement, use of singular. I think that it could be a ginormous, super-huge basement._

Shane: _If it was that big, where is the entrance?_

Spyro: _I know where it is. Follow me!_

Spyro leads the rest of the group. Haos was feeling something peculiar.

Cynder: _What is it, Haos?_

Haos: _Something doesn't make sense. The road was easy. No fights, no monsters, no threats. Something's not right._

Cynder: _What do you mean?_

Haos: _We're restoring the planet, yes? And there's no resistance. What if we're triggering something while we're helping the world to heal?_

Cynder: _I don't understand._

Haos: _You know what, never mind. It was just a feeling._

Spyro opens the gates leading under the ruins. Then after they enter, proceeding was a maze.

Haos: _Goddamn, I hate mazes!_

Spyro: _I thought that puzzles were your specialty._

Haos: _All puzzles except mazes. I always get lost._

They entered the maze, and got into dead ends for a while, but they made it.

Haos: _See? That's why I hate mazes._

They walked a few steps until they hear a screaming.

Cynder: _What's that sound?_

Spyro: _Wait… Oh, NO!_

A pink dragon zooms in front of him.

Spyro: _Not her again!_

Ember: _HEEELP MEEE!_

Haos: _HELP WHO?_

Ember: _I said, help ME!_

Ember was holding herself on the edge.

Haos: _For some reason she can't get up. The gravity's insane._

Spyro: _Ember, what are you doing here?_

Ember: _Spyro? Is that you? Quick, pull me up!_

Spyro: _You haven't answered to my question._

Ember: _Being chased. What are you waiting for? Pull me up before it gets here!_

Spyro: _It? What "it"?_

Suddenly a man in black pops out of nowhere.

?: Me "it"?

Spyro skipped to the left, but the man also did.

Spyro: _What's your deal?_

Nightmare: _You can refer to me as your worst Nightmare._

Ember: _Spyro, quick! Pull me up!_

Spyro skipped to the right, but the Nightmare gets in his way.

Spyro: _Be right with you! You wouldn't push me to the edge if I help Ember up, will you?_

Nightmare: _No. Scout's honor._

Ember: _Don't trust him. He's big, evil and wants to plug me into an energy sucking machine!_

Spyro: _Any truth to that, Mr. Nightmare?_

Spyro skips to the left again, but he gets in the way.

Nightmare: _If I say yes, will you hold it against me?_

Spyro: _Nah. Look down._

Nightmare looks down, he was off the edge. He fell, but he grabbed on to a cliff.

Nightmare: _Ha-ha, well played, my cunning purple friend._

Ember: _Less chit-chat, more pulling me up sometime today?_

Spyro: _Don't worry. Haven't lost a dragon yet._

Spyro pulls Ember up, and Haos picks up a rock and drops it off the edge, which it hits and knocks out Nightmare. He falls into the abyss, and then Ember hugs him.

Ember: _I knew you would come back for me!_

Spyro: _Um, Ember? Didn't you "dump" me?_

Ember: _Well, Bandit left me a letter, and after I read it, I knew he left me._

Ember gives the letter to Spyro. Spyro stays in shock for a while. Haos looks at his face, and grabs the letter.

Haos: _It says "Dear Ember, I am not home because I had a business trip… Don't look for me! Sincerely, Bandit."_

Spyro: _That's all? Doesn't make sense._

Haos: _Wait, there's PS in short letters. It says "P.S. I'm free, I'm free, I'm … FREE!_

Spyro: _…*gulp* Oh, no!_

Haos: _You're screwed, dude._

Ember: _Since I'm single now, IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, SPYROKINS!_

Shane: _*giggle*_ _Spyrokins…_

Spyro spits fire on Shane.

Spyro: _Ember, for the last time, I'm not your boyfriend!_

Ember: _Aw, come on. You just can't admit it._

Spyro: _Ember, I have a girlfriend now, so please let go!_

Ember: _… What?_

Spyro: _And it's not you, it's her!_

Spyro points at Cynder, after that Ember doubted and Sparx was in shock.

Ember: _I don't understand._

Spyro: _I am couple with Cynder!_

Cynder: _D… Do you mean it?_

Spyro: _Yes, I do._

Cynder smiles, but suddenly Sparx intervenes.

Sparx: _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, hold it! So you are in love with this monster?_

Haos: _Ahem!_

Sparx: _Sorry, Haos. Why you have to be couple with her? I hate her!_

Spyro: _But I love her!_

Haos: _Sparx, I believe that the term "love has no barriers" has its meaning, so obviously…_

Sparx: _Noooooooo! Why her?_

Ember: _So you're his new fiancée? Get away from him! He's my man!_

Ember started to argue with Cynder, which she also continued. Haos, Spyro and Sparx were aside hearing their commentaries.

Sparx: _This is so awesome! I wish I could take a picture._

Spyro: _Um, should we stop them?_

Haos: _Nah! They will stop in any minute._

Thirty minutes later.

Sparx: _We're wasting time here._

Haos gets out of Shane's bag an air horn. HHOOOOOOONNK!

Cynder and Ember: _Ah! What?_

Spyro: _While you were in you argument, we were wasting time._

Shane: _So stop arguing and let's continue!_

They continued their way to the hideout, until they found the hideout. Almost everyone was there. Then Volteer approaches.

Volteer: _Spyro? Is that really you?_

Spyro: _Yeah._

Volteer: _Hey, everyone! Spyro and Cynder are back!_

The ones in the hideout got out of their spots and approached to Spyro and company. Then the other elders approached.

Volteer: _It's magnificent, outstanding, in…_

Sparx: _Volteer, please! Don't do that! Makes my head hurt._

Terrador: _It's good to have you all back._

Cyril: _And who's your new company?_

Spyro: _Oh. Um, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, this is Haos, and that's Shane._

Shane: _Uh, hi._

Volteer: _A human being?_

Terrador: _How did he get here?_

Shane: _Long story, makes your head hurt._

Cyril: _At least the young human gives a warning before speaking tall tales. Not like someone I know!_

Haos: _Don't take it that hard. If he doesn't talk way too much, it's fine._

Cyril: _He DOES talk too much!_

Haos: _Okay, never mind._

Terrador: _Shouldn't your race supposed to be…_

Haos: _Let me guess, "Extinct"!_

Terrador: _And you're very different from other echo dragons._

Haos: _Thank you._

Cynder: _Anyway, we're here because we heard there's a shortcut to another temple here._

Terrador: _Indeed. Haos doesn't know you?_

Cynder: _Yes and no._

Volteer: _I can tell him the whole story._

Haos: _Um, maybe later. We have something important to do._

Spyro: _Where's the shortcut?_

Cyril: _Hunter knows about it, so why don't you ask him._

Cynder: _Where is he?_

Cyril: _How should I know?_

Cynder: _… HUNTER!_

Haos: _Jeez, beautiful voice, horrible scream. Ouch!_

Hunter: _There's no need for a scream. I was here already._

Spyro: _It's good to see you again, Hunter._

Hunter looks at Haos.

Hunter: _Shouldn't your race supposed to be…_

Haos: _Extinct? Got a problem with that, pussy cat?_

Hunter: _Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you._

Haos: _It's cool, it's cool._

Shane: _Guys, less talk, more rock. Hunter, can you take them to the shortcut?_

Hunter: _Yes._

Shane: _I'll be here and orientate you via communicator._

Haos: _Okay._

Shane: _And one more thing, during their discussion, we wasted a lot of time. So you will be divided in groups, to different temples. Cynder, Spyro, you head to Warfang's temple._

Ember: _Aw, I wanted to go with Spyrokins!_

Spyro: _Ember, I had enough of you! Can't you just admit the fact that I already have a girlfriend?_

Ember: _What do you mean?_

Spyro: _What I mean is that I don't love you! I never had a crush on you!_

Ember: _So you don't love me?_

Spyro: _No!_

Ember: _Then okay. But what about this handsome dragon._

Haos: _Uh, no. And what ever you're thinking, HELL no!_

Ember: _I'm single again, and you're single too, HELLO, NEW BOYFRIEND!_

Ember hugs Haos hardly.

Haos: _Get away from me, you freak!_

Aqua: _Me don't like her._

Cynder: _Tell me about it._

Haos: _Ahh, Goddamn it, get me off of her!_

Shane: _Uh, as I was saying, Cynder and Spyro go to Warfang's temple, Haos…_

Haos: _I'm going on this one alone!_

Shane: _Okay then. Haos, go to the Metropolis temple._

Haos: _There's a Metropolis?_

Shane: _I checked the map, and there is._

Haos: _Good._

Ember: _Why can't I go with Haos?_

Shane: _I think he's pissed, so it's safer for you to stay here._

Ember: _Why?_

Shane: _Because when he's pissed off, he kicks anybody's butt regardless of their gender._

Ember: _Aw…_

Shane: _You have your instructions, now go._

The assigned groups took off to their destinations.

**End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 6: Metropolis

_**Chapter 6: Metropolis**_

Haos landed on the distant city of Metropolis, still confused about a futuristic city in an ancient era.

Haos: _Who build all these buildings? I thought this was an ancient era. Ugh, never mind that, where's the temple?_

Haos searches around the city, but he couldn't find it.

Haos: _There's no temple in this place, usually temples look old, but there's none here, unless…_

Haos looks down, and sees a stone gate on the floor.

Haos: _It's underground, great! Now how am I going to open it?_

He started to think a way to open the gate, but the gate opened while he was still on it. He landed inside the temple, but like the past temple, it had a puzzle, and it was a maze.

Haos: _Ugh, here we go again. This sucks!_

He tried to get through the maze, and much many times he got lost and ended in dead ends, but exhausted, he made it out.

Haos: _Huff-puff, I… made it… Whooooo! Heh. Wow!..._

He looks at the crystal, gets up and touches it, and everything started to shake. The piece where Haos was got in place.

Haos: _…Whoa! My eyeballs are bouncing. Shane, I restored Metropolis' piece._

_Shane: "Good, now go and give Spyro and Cynder a little hand."_

Haos: _OK._

Aqua: _Hello._

Haos: _Oh, hi Aqua…!_

Aqua was just beside Haos.

Haos: _AQUA! What the hell are you doing here?_

Aqua: _Me wanna help Stinky._

Haos: _You're just too young, and I'm not stinky! Goddamn, Poseidon's gonna murder me. Now I have to go through that maze again and pray to not get killed!_

Aqua hit and ran into the maze, and Haos followed her. Unexpectedly, they got out easier.

Haos: _Whoa. How did…_

Aqua makes the puppy face.

Haos: _Please, don't do that! I'm not gonna cede this time._

He tried to resist the cuteness of that face, but he was losing his patience.

Haos: _I said no! Forget it! Finito! Fat chance! Not gonna happen! Nope! Nuh-uh! Never!...AARGH, alright then!_

Aqua: _Yay!_

Haos: _Now let's go and help Spyro and Cynder, eh?_

Aqua: _Okay._

Haos took off with Aqua on his hands, and they headed to Warfang again.

_**End of chapter**_


	8. Chapter 7: Contact

_**Chapter 7: Contact**_

At the ruins of Warfang, Spyro and Cynder were heading to the temple;

Cynder: _Spyro, is it true?_

Spyro: _What's true?_

Cynder: _You did hear me?_

Spyro: _Yeah. And I know that you've been with me for all these years we've been asleep. I will say the same thing here…_

Sparx: _Please not here! I'm gonna puke!_

Spyro: _Sparx, enough! I can't believe you still don't trust her._

Sparx: _Look at her, Spyro! She looks like a monster!_

Spyro: _I don't give a dang! I care about her and I know she wouldn't do such thing, if that's what you're thinking._

Shane speaks out of nowhere.

_Shane: Sparx, can you hear me? Sparx!_

Cynder: _Is it just me, or am I hearing Shane's voice?_

Sparx gets a walkie talkie out of his pocket.

Sparx: _Is this thing on?_

_Shane: Of course it's on, you buttwit!_

Spyro: _Where did you get that?_

Sparx: _Shane gave it to me, just in case if we needed back-up._

_Shane: Are you in the temple yet?_

Cynder: _Nope._

Spyro: _There's no sign of it, either._

_Haos: Haos here. I'm done with the metro sector._

Haos answers from the talkie.

Sparx: _Well that's good, cuz' we might need back-up on this one._

_Haos: How come?_

Spyro: _We're kind of stuck. We can't find the temple._

_Haos: Maybe it's because you're blind._

Cynder: _That was hard._

_Haos: It's not forward, it's down. The temple is probably below you._

Sparx: _So what you're saying is that we're over it and we didn't knew anything._

_Haos: In theory, uh… yes._

Spyro: …

Cynder: *sigh*

Sparx: _You gotta be kidding me._

_Haos: You need back-up, I suppose._

Sparx: _No-no-no-no-no-no-no! We're cool, we're cool. We can find it._

_Haos: Are you serious?_

Sparx: _We can handle this on our own!_

Spyro and Cynder: _SPARX!_

_Haos: Well… That's you. I'll be waiting at HQ._

Haos cuts communication.

Spyro: _Once again you blew it up._

Sparx: _We met this dragon a few days ago, and we don't know anything about him, which means we can't trust him_

Spyro: _You know Cynder enough to be trusted, and you don't trust her._

Sparx: _Because she made our lives miserable years ago._

Spyro: _But that's past._

Cynder:_ Guys, I don't think that arguing will help us find it._

Spyro: …_ Agreed._

Sparx: _I guess you're right._

They searched the ruins for hours, which this worried the ones in the underground city, especially Haos.

Shane: _What's taking them so long? They should have gotten inside the temple and restored that piece._

Volteer: _Probably they might have a fight, or they might got stuck, or maybe they're dead…_

Haos:*gasp*

Shane: _Haos, where you going?_

Haos: _I'm gonna back 'em up. Call if you have any updates._

Haos took off out of the city.

Cyril: _Congratulations, Volteer. You scared him to the death._

Meanwhile in the ruins…

Sparx: _I'm bored. We've been looking for hours._

Cynder: _It would have been easier if someone didn't threw away the help we needed!_

Sparx: _Hey, it's not my fault._

Cynder: _Not your fault?_

Spyro:_ Hey! You two, muzzle it!_

…

Spyro: _Thank you! We have to continue looking for the entrance, it has to be close._

They continued to search the entrance. Sparx was looking at a very peculiar statue. Then he sits on it, but the head of the statue leans forward, making him to fall. Then a passage on the floor opened.

Sparx: _I told you so!_

As they head inside they hear rumbling sounds. As they get close to the pillar, they see the walls in a strange way.

Spyro: _I don't remember that we had the walls like these…_

Sparx:_ The walls look like the techno-stuff that Shane has in refuge underground, only a bit creepier._

They landed close to the pillar. But when they were a few steps away, a big machine appears in front of them.

Dr. Dracos: _Bwa-ha-ha-ha! What do we have here? Two dragons and a cockroach._

Sparx: _One more time, I'M A DRAGONFLY, NOT A COCKROACH!_

Dr. Dracos: _I'm sorry, "dragonfly"._

Spyro: _Who are you?_

Dr. Dracos: _My name is not of your importance. If you behave I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is to back off and we'll not have any trouble._

Cynder: _I'm sorry, but I'll go with option B._

Dr. Dracos: _You, young lady, bit off more than you can chew. I'll make sure you regret it._

Haos: _Leave her alone, Dracos!_

Haos arrives.

Dr. Dracos: _You again? I thought that you were still in our world._

Haos: _Maybe you're hallucinating. Now would you might to move your mech aside, we need to see that pillar for a moment._

Dr. Dracos: _Over my dead body, Haos! I will destroy you and your damn Temptations._

Dracos using his mech, he attacked the four. He first targeted Haos and tried to hit.

Spyro: _We have to get to the pillar!_

Cynder and Haos: _Roger!_

They all flew towards the pillar.

Dr. Dracos: _You're not getting away!_

Dracos shoots the metal arm towards the dragons, and then the hand caught Cynder.

Spyro and Haos: _Cynder!_

They tried to get to her, the walls started to create multiple walls of light. They got stuck between the walls of light. As they watched, Dracos was squeezing Cynder to the death, until blood was coming out of the metal hand.

Spyro: _NOOO! CYNDER!_

Dracos swung the arm to the walls, leaving Cynder encrusted in the wall. Haos became overwhelmed of rage, the same as Spyro. As the two tried to break the walls. Haos, like a spear, got through the walls of light and tackled Dracos' mech. Then the walls of light vanished, as Spyro charged towards Dracos' mech. Dracos swung the left arm, hitting Haos and making him hit the floor. Then with the other hand he catches Spyro, who was about to hit his mech. The same way he was squeezing him, but they see a light inside the wall where Cynder was encrusted. Then a black spear gets through Dracos' mech, making the mech to let Spyro go. As the aura around the spear was vanishing, it was Cynder, but she looked different. After Dracos along with his mech got up, Cynder rams the body of the mech. Then she gets on top of the cockpit and make multiple punches to the glass. About to break, Dracos swung the left arm to crush Cynder, but she evades the attack, making the arm to hit the glass and break it. In the process, he accidentally hits a button which activates the chest weapon of the mech. After Cynder sees it, she spit a blazing ball of acid to the chest weapon. When it hit the chest, the mech was starting to malfunction, until it exploded. Cynder landed on TWO legs, as a mysterious floating ball came out of the downed mech. As it approaches Cynder, she finds out that it was Dr. Dracos, which looked a bit pissed off…

Dr. Dracos: …*sniff* _My Gigamech, you destroyed it. I loved that machine! I remember when it was a Milimech._

Cynder: _You may look evil, but at least you love your giant robot._

Dr. Dracos: _What was that? How dare you pity me? And who you're calling giant?_

Cynder: _Probably because you don't realize that it's not possible to conquer the world as a tiny human with mittens._

Dr. Dracos: _Argh! You just awaken the wrath of Dr. Dracos! By the order of my army you will be decomposed twice._

Cynder: _I'm sorry, doc. But zero is my limit._

Cynder punches the floating device on a critical point. Then it started to shake, and then flew away like a bullet.

Dr. Draco: _THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!_

Aqua: _Bye-bye!_

Cynder: … *gasp* _Aqua! How did you get here?_

Haos: _*grunt* I thought I left you with your grandfather._

Cynder: _Haos, where's Spyro?_

Haos: _On the floor with the big injuries._

Haos points at Spyro who was on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

Haos: _I'll get to the pillar, you give him company. Call me if you have updates._

As Cynder was alongside Spyro, Haos flew to the pillar and activated the thing.

Spyro: *grunt* _Cyn…_

Cynder: _Spyro?_

Spyro: _Cyn…der._

Cynder: _Spyro! Haos! Help!_

Haos: _Huh?_

Haos heads to the position where Cynder and Spyro were on. Cynder grabbed the left leg while Haos grabbed the other. After that they head out of the temple.

Sparx: _What the hell happened? Is he okay?_

Haos: _He's okay, but he's too weak to go on his own._

Cynder: _What do you mean?_

Haos: _His injuries are heavy; the sweet news is that it can be cured._

Sparx: _Good to know._

Haos: _But we have to head to HQ, or otherwise it won't happen that way if his injuries stay open._

After they agreed, they flew to the underground city, while Haos and Cynder hold Spyro.

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
